Up in the Air
by xin79
Summary: Matt and Nadine enjoy the mile high club. A response to a tumblr prompt.
**AN:** _Thanks for the prompt at lijahmone. This goes out to maybe 4 or 5 people who love Matt/Nadine. Here is my attempt. I hope I did it justice. Had fun writing it. Enjoy and review!_

She can feel his eyes on her. How could she not, he was not even trying to be discreet. All of them were huddled in the plane's common area discussing last minute strategies and protocol before they arrive to Russia. Things had been hectic at work with negotiations and deals needing to be arranged and researched. Nadine barely had time to pack, thus the white button down silk blouse and pencil skirt she was wearing- a little too uncomfortable for a plane ride.

Her outfit is probably why Matt could barely keep his eyes to himself. Every so often, she could see from the corner of her eyes Matt staring at her legs as she sat opposite him, talking to Jay about the terms of the agreement. Her skirt had ridden up quite a bit and she still has not gotten a chance to change the current stilettos she is wearing. She knew how much it drove him crazy to see her like that- he himself admitting it to her one time after one of their fervent intimate excursions.

"Matt...Matt..." Daisy waved him over, his face flush after getting caught once again. "Are you ok?" His once lover asked again, laptop settled on her lap. She was too busy with her current task she didn't give him much thought. "Are you done with that statement? I need to send it ahead to the publishers before we land." She said turning her attention back to her laptop.

Matt busied himself once again. Emailing her the statement he was working on.

It was getting cramped inside the small cabin and the tensions of the day, heck, the week was getting into his tired muscles. He removed his jacket, his tie long gone. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, rolling his sleeves. As he placed the jacket on the chair, he saw Nadine looking at him longer than she was supposed too.

He gave her a slight smirk, knowing exactly what she was thinking. They barely had extra time to spend the entire two weeks leading up to now and if he was bold enough to say, certain things have been neglected and it has been making its wants known little by little.

Yesterday, they were able to sneak in a quick make out session inside her car during their lunch break. A feat Nadine was not willing to do mere months ago,sticking by her rule that nothing should happen between them within the confines of the office. Things got heated to say the least but before they could go further, both of their cellphones rang ordering them both back to the conference room. When they do have a few moments to spare after work, they either were too exhausted to pursue their ministrations or one of them had to go rush back to the office for an emergency meeting.

Now however, they were 40 000 feet up above the air and four hours into their expected nine hour flight. There were no more tasks they needed to do immediately and things were taken cared of. Daisy, Jay and Blake were settling into deep sleep and currently it was just the Secretary and Nadine discussing final matters.

Matt decided to settle at the back near the bathroom, away from the main crowd. He was quietly browsing through his emails and a few social media accounts when he finally heard the secretary bid them all goodnight, retiring to her makeshift cabin at the other side of the plane.

Now they were alone. He was watching her like a hawk. He knew she knows he was watching. That is why she is purposely teasing him. Bending over the coffee table, Nadine took the folders into her hands slowly. Matt surely getting a full view of her ass along with her legs. Turning around, her presumptions were right. Nadine tried to suppress the growing smirk that was playing on her lips as she placed the folders back to her briefcase, now directly across from Matt.

He stood up, crossing the small gap between them. He glanced quickly at their sleeping co workers, checking one last time just to make sure that it was indeed ok to be that near to Nadine.

With her back still towards him, he slowly encircled her waist, hugging her from behind. He parted her hair to the other side, exposing her neck. It drives him crazy when she is wearing that choker type of necklaces. And tonight was no different. He pressed open mouthed kisses on the skin that his mouth could reach, instantly feeling Nadine's nails digging at his hand that was comfortably resting on her abdomen.

"You are such a tease." He murmured against her skin, eventually making his way towards her ear, kissing it too.

Nadine couldn't help but let a small moan escape from her lips as she tried to give him more access. Her back was now completely pressed against his, and from the feel of it, it seems like she was not the only one excited about his latest actions. Matt expertly moved his hands underneath her shirt, touching her abdomen which was on fire. She was coming alive beneath his touch and nothing turned him on more than that. She was coming alive for him and because of him.

"I can say the same to you." She responded, her breath getting caught as he moved his hands once again now towards his chest.

"I want you." He whispered to her.

Turning her neck so that she could see him, Nadine ran his hand through his hair, finally guiding his head towards her waiting lips. She gave him a chaste kiss before she took hold of his roaming hands, guiding him towards the bathroom at the back end of the plane.

Matt was astounded by her boldness and he admits, it's even more of a turn on when she takes the lead. The space was small and barely could fit the both of them. But the moment the doors were closed, her lips immediately sought for his. Her hands grabbing his head to have a better access. Tongues dueled for dominance, breaths ragged as the room became more intense.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked his breath ragged, losing his last semblance of control as she bit the skin she found exposed by his shirt. She soothed it immediately with her tongue. If that was not confirmation enough, her growing wetness against his probing fingers did not betray him.

Wedging his knee in between hers, Matt continued kissing her lips as his fingers continued its work. Gently at first, almost feather like and teasing. Her breaths were growing more erratic, her back arching and hips thrusting, meeting his every move.

Two weeks was far too long and if he can have her here, then so be it. This was dangerous. Anyone could wake up and walk in on them, but that also added to the excitement.

Her lips were everywhere, hands trying to unbuckle his pants. His bulge growing harder in his touch. He barely could move but he knew she was close.

"Baby, turn around." He whispered right to her ear. Her eyes were closed, concentrating on the pure ecstasy he was giving her. She sought his lips once more, trying to drown the moan she was having a hard time controlling from escaping her mouth.

Pulling apart, Nadine turned towards the small counter. She can see clearly what Matt was doing, the mirror in front of them taking their pleasures to an all different level- every touch, every thrusts, every move.

He entered her slowly, giving her time to adjust to him. Matt could see the pure pleasure she was experiencing as he moved tentatively inside her. She was ready for him, he could tell and a few more thrusts and she would be spiraling undone.

Nadine grabbed his left hand guiding it towards her breast. He loves it when he takes command. Other times, she wants it sweet and slow. But other times, she wants it rough.

"Open your eyes." He said to her. Running his hand on her arms, he watched her slowly open her eyelids.

"Baby, don't close your eyes."

Nadine nodded, biting her lower lip as she tried to suppress another moan. Matt was looking at her with pure want and that alone almost drove her to edge.

"Matt," she moaned again. He was climbing faster to her high and he was thrusting faster and more erratically inside her. Nadine arched her back, almost leaning completely to him as she reached her pinnacle, shuddering against him. The way she looked at him, as well the tightness and warmth he felt inside her drove him to the edge, repeating her name over and over.

As they tried to even out their breathing, Matt slowly moved out of her. He placed his hands on her waist to steady her, giving her the additional support as she regained her bearings.

Nadine folded against him, finding respite in his embrace. When her breathing evened out, Matt reached for the tissue paper at the corner. He dabbed the sweat that was forming on her forehead and her neck, kissing her gently after.

"You ok babe?" He asked, passing her additional tissue paper to clean herself.

"Thank you." She smiled at him, kissing him one last time before they fixed themselves. Hoping that they weren't too unpresentable before they exited the bathroom.

Jay woke up suddenly, feeling the cramps that he felt all week long return to his knees. Deciding that a few steps will help ease the pain, Jay decided to go to the back room, hoping to catch a bottled water along the way.

The small fridge was packed with all the things they needed. He was about to reach for the banana and water when he heard it. There was no mistaking someone was way more than enjoying the mile high club, question was who?

Doing a quick head count, it suddenly dawned on him. That bastard! He told him nothing was going on between him and Nadine.

He heard another moan, this time from a female, Jay knowing exactly whose it was. That was why Matt could barely sit still during the meeting; he was too busy checking the senior chief of staff out.

Before he could analyze the gravity of the situation, Blake rose up half a sleep from his position on the couch, moving haphazardly towards him.

"Do they have water?" Before Jay could reply, Blake decided his priority of needs has changed. "Is there someone in the bathroom?" Before Jay could reply they heard another moan reverberating against the walls of the small bathroom.

Blake's eyes widened, now fully awake. He turned to Jay, the political advisor smiling as he shrugged, giving the younger assistant a pat on the back.

They were standing for a few moments, each left to their own thoughts when suddenly they heard bustling inside the small area. Not finding a better plan, both Jay and Matt rushed back to their original places, closing their eyes just in time to see Matt and Nadine get out, faces exhausted but glowing. Both were too happy, all the worries 40 000 feet below totally forgotten.

Welcome to the mile high club.


End file.
